Pirates of the Carribean: Yugioh version
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Yami Bakura as Jack Sparrow? Ryou as Will Turner? this'll be good. RyouXColina R&R please.
1. Ryou Bakura, the shipwrecked boy

New story on the horizon! This one's a remake of Pirates of The Caribbean with the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. Yes, there will be some strangeness in the character placements. Yami and Yugi are not supposed to be related to Solomon Mutou and Yami Bakura isn't supposed to be related in any way to Ryou Bakura, even though they have the same last name. Just run with this. Colina is the character I've made up for a lot of stories. She's supposed to be Bakura's lover in most of them, like this one. And the Maliks are separated. But anyway, without any further ado, I present my story.  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: THE CURSE OF THE BLACK MAGICIAN  
  
Colina Santeros, a young girl, stood at the front of a most powerful vessel, singing softly. Her voice penetrated the thick fog.  
"...Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...huh?"  
A hand shot forward and grabbed Colina by the shoulder, startling her.  
"Quiet now, girl. Cursed pirates sail these waters, do you want to bring them to us?"  
"Mr. Mutou! That will do," Captain Seto Kaiba said in a reprimanding tone.  
"...She was singing about pirates," Solomon Mutou said, his grizzled but still yellow bangs, untidily covering his eyes. He brushed them away. "Bad luck to be singin' about pirates, especially with us marred in this unnatural fog, mark my words..."  
"Consider them marked. On your way."  
"Aye, Lieutenant. Not good to have a woman on board either. Even a miniature one..."  
Solomon took a swig from his flask.  
"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Colina said, matter-of-factly. Kaiba smiled.  
"Think again, Miss Santeros. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I plan to see that any pirate gets what he rightfully deserves-a short drop and a sudden stop."  
His smirk widened as he walked away from Colina's side, leaving her confused. Solomon grabbed his tie and pulled up, to indicate hanging. Colina gasped.  
"Pardon me for interrupting, Lieutenant, but I am concerned what effect this subject will have upon my daughter," Governor Santeros replied.  
  
"Actually father, I find pirates quite fascinating,"  
"Yes Colina, that's what concerns me."  
Colina leaned over the edge of the boat, looking at the rolling waves contentedly. A parasol floated by, puzzling her. She then saw a boy lying upon a small shrapnel of boards.  
"Look! A boy, There's a boy in the water!" she cried in alarm. Seto rushed to the side and saw him.  
"Man overboard!" he yelled.  
The men pulled him aboard and Seto felt his pulse.  
"He's still breathing," he muttered.  
"Mary, mother of God!" Solomon muttered incredulously.  
The entire crew turned to the direction he was looking in and saw a terrible wreckage that was no longer able to be called a ship.  
"What happened here?" a sailor wondered.  
"Seems a trade boat was attacked and they weren't heavily armed," Seto replied somberly.  
"'Twas probably pirates. I'm only sayin' it."  
"Oh! Of course not," the governor said as the ship came to its normal mood once again. He turned to his young daughter.  
"Colina, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."  
Colina nodded and walked to the soaked boy. His hair was barely shoulder length and beautiful light lavender. His skin was white as ivory and he was extremely handsome, even unconscious and though his face was a bit pudgy due to his age. She stroked his head and he yelled hoarsely in surprise, startling her.  
"It's okay," she said. "My name is Colina Santeros."  
"R-Ryou Bakura," the boy said, shivering and breathing harshly.  
"I'm watching over you, Ryou."  
"J-just Baku...ra..." the boy said before slumping down in a dead faint. She noticed a faint glimmer on his slightly exposed chest. Pulling on a leather rope, she found a ring-like pendant from under his shirt and scrutinized it. It had five spires on the ring part and inside the ring was a pyramid with the eye of Ra in it. The entire thing was made of gold.  
"You're a pirate?"  
"Has he said anything?" Lt. Kaiba interrupted.  
Colina turned quickly on her heel.  
"His name's Ryou Bakura. That's all I found out."  
"Take him below," Seto ordered.  
Colina walked to the bow of the ship and stared at the Ring hard before seeing a ship in the distance with torn black sails and a pirate flag...  
  
***  
My first chapter is soo SHORT! Oh well. Converting this crap from the movie at 12 to 2 in the morning is hard work. Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Colina. And my friend owns Ayari, who will show up later. Ta for now. ^__^ 


	2. How the time flies when your dreaming an...

Well, after the third chapter, I'm probably going to do this every weekend, because it takes a while to copy the words. But please review. PLEASE!! This story is more work than even the College Years.  
  
She woke with a start. She was much older now than in her dream. Colina got up and took the Ring from a hiding place and looked at it as critically as she had in her dream, rubbing the eye of Ra on it before putting it around her slender neck. There was a knock on her door.  
"Colina? Are you alright?" her father asked. She threw on a robe and hid the artifact beneath her clothes.  
"Are you decent?"  
"Yes. Yes," she said as her father walked in with several maids.  
"Still abed at this hour?" he asked as the maids opened the curtains to let the bright sun in. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you today."  
A servant held out a dress and she took it.  
"It's beautiful, father. May I inquire as to the occasion?"  
"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"  
She skeptically rolled her eyes and went to get dressed with the two maids.  
"Actually," Gov. Santeros said guiltily, "I had hoped you'd wear it to Lieutenant Kaiba's promotion ceremony..."  
"I knew it!"  
"Commodore Kaiba, as he's about to become."  
She allowed the maids to clothe her.  
"A fine man. He fancies you, you know."  
Colina gasped as a corset was tightened around her midsection.  
"Colina, how's it coming?"  
"Difficult to say," she replied with extreme effort.  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."  
"Well, women in London must have learned how not to breathe," she croaked.  
Just then, a man walked in.  
"Milord, you have a visitor."  
Outside, a young man, neatly dressed, though with quite untidy shoulder blade length lavender locks and a long parcel, bounced nervously on the balls of his feet. He touched a candle holder on the wall and it broke away with a loud bang sound.  
'Just my luck,' he thought, hiding it in an umbrella stand ruefully.  
"Mr. Bakura. Good to see you again."  
"Good day, sir. I have your order," Ryou Bakura replied, opening the box on a table. The governor pulled the magnificent blade out of its sheath.  
"Well."  
"The blade is folded steel," Bakura said eagerly. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle."  
The governor looked at the handle in approval.  
"If I may..." Ryou said, holding his hands out to receive the sword. Gov. Santeros held it to him, which the young man took and balance on his index and middle fingers.  
"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."  
Ryou threw up the sword, startling the governor, then caught it expertly and held it to the older man.  
"Ahem. Impressive. Very impressive. Commodore Kaiba will be very pleased. Pass my compliments on to your master."  
Bakura grinned widely. "I-I shall!" he said excitedly. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated."  
The governor and Bakura turned to see Colina, in her dress, coming down the stairs.  
"Colina, you look absolutely stunning," the governor said to her.  
"Ryou!" she said, beaming down on the light haired boy. It's so good to see you. You know I had a dream about you..."  
"A dream about me?" Bakura said, politely surprised.  
"Yes," Gov. Santeros said. "That is entirely proper for you-"  
"About the day we met, do you remember?"  
"How could I forget, Miss Santeros?"  
"Bakura, how many times must I tell you to call me Colina?"  
"At least once more, as always, Miss Santeros."  
"There, see?" her father said. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Come, Colina, we really should be going."  
Colina turned her brown eyes to Ryou's more dazzling chocolate ones. "Good day, Mr. Bakura."  
She went to her carriage. It was then that something in Bakura's head clicked into place. He ran after her.  
"Good day...Colina..."  
She turned to him and permitted him a small smile.  
'He always was slow to catch on with his feelings. Well, sometimes...'  
  
AT THE PORT  
A man surveyed the ships at Port Royal from the crow's nest of his steadily sinking boat. He was lean, but very muscular, had ragged shoulder length lavender hair that was held in a small ponytail, malicious brown eyes, and a jagged slash running down his right eye and intersected by two other jagged lines horizontally. His skin was an Egyptian tan and he wore no shirt, exposing his very strong upper body. He had a gun with one bullet, a sword, and several well kept knives, the main one being held in his boot, as his weapons. He slid down the small mast and attempted to frantically empty his boat of the excess water with a bucket. It was then that he passed a warning of three hanging pirate bodies.  
PIRATES, YE BE WARNED, read a grubby sign.  
He bowed his head in what seemed to be respect, then flashed a sinister grin as dangerous as his eyes as he did a two finger salute.  
His bucket floated by some sailors and drew their attention to his boat, which had sunken so low, that he could step easily from the crow's nest onto the dock, where he stepped onto it with his heavy boots and began to tromp to the mainland.  
"Hey-hold up there!"  
A man with sea-green hair stopped him from walking any further.  
"It's a shilling to tie up your boat," Espa Roba said, motioning to the thin mast. "And I shall need to know your name.  
The mysterious stranger strode to Espa and placed three pieces of silver on his book.  
"Whaddya say to three shillings, and we ditch the name, savvy?"  
"Take it, Espa!" said a short look-alike of the older boy.  
"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."  
"Thank you, my good man."  
The mystery man walked away, but took a moment to grab a small pouch lying around.  
"You've just been bested by the King of Thieves," he sneered, jingling the coins.  
  
There ya go. And I'm taking this end of the chapter moment to thank Mina- Chan for being such a nice person. And I think I will read some of your stories. They must rock, coming from such a nice person like you. SEE YA'LL LATER!!! ^___^ 


	3. Captain Yami Bakura and The Idiot Guards

I'm back again. Did you miss me? Anywho, here's chapter three.  
  
While the sailor was at the dock, a ceremony was in place for Kaiba. Colina was unimpressed.  
"Two paces march! Right about-face! Present arms!"  
Kaiba walked forward and received his sword from the governor. He tested it as Colina fanned herself vigorously.  
The mysterious man walked towards Kaiba's ship, the Swift Dragon. Two redcoat guards stopped him, one with brown and pink hair, the other with bluish hair and buggy eyes.  
"This dock is off-limits to civilians," said the 1st.  
"Ah. I didn't know. I'll be sure to tell you if I spot one."  
He sidestepped, but they blocked him.  
"Apparently," the stranger said, "There's a fancy to-do up at the fort. It pins me to see you two fine men did not merit an invitation.  
"Someone has to guard the dock from civilians," the 2nd said. "Right Rex?"  
"Yep, Weevil."  
"'Tis a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that that ship over there..."  
He pointed to the more distant ship.  
"...Overshadows this one a bit."  
"The Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough," Weevil said, "but no ship can match the Swift Dragon's speed."  
"I've heard of one," the light-haired man said. "It's supposed to be damn fast. Nigh uncatchable. The Black Magician?"  
Rex laughed.  
"Well, there's no real ship as can match the Swift Dragon."  
"The Black Magician is real," interrupted Weevil.  
"No. No, it's not."  
"Yes it is I've seen it!"  
"You've seen it!"  
"You've seen it?"  
"Yes."  
"You haven't seen it."  
"Yes I have!"  
"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"  
Weevil thought a moment.  
"No."  
"No," Rex said, rolling his eyes.  
"But I have seen a ship with black sails."  
"Oh! And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails. Therefore it couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Magician. Is that what you're sayin'?"  
"No/" Weevil said, blissfully confused.  
"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Swift Dragon."  
The two idiots turned to see the man on the Swift Dragon, toying with the helm.  
"Hey!"  
"You! Get away from there!" they cried, brandishing their bayonets to him. "You have no permission to be there!"  
"I'm sorry. It's just such a pretty boat-ship!"  
"What's your name?"  
"Smith. Or Smitty, if you prefer that," the man said slightly sarcastically.  
"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Rex asked, words dripping with sarcasm.  
"Yeah, and no lies!" Weevil added.  
"Well then. I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."  
"I said no lies!!"  
"I think he's tellin' the truth, Weevil."  
"If he was, he wouldn't have told us!"  
"Unless you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you," the man said, weaving the situation into an even bigger paradox.  
Back at the ceremony, Kaiba had called Colina to the castle edge.  
"You look lovely, Colina."  
She nodded, breathing heavily.  
"I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I've not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You've become a fine woman, Colina.  
Colina looked at him hazily.  
"I can't breathe!"  
"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself," Seto said, turning for a moment. Colina passed out and fell over the edge into the sea, narrowly missing the rocks.  
  
DOWN IN THE BOAT  
  
"...and then they made me their chief..."  
SPLASH!!!  
  
BACK UP ON THE CASTLE TOP  
  
"Colina?"  
Seto looked down at the white ripples in the sea.  
"Colina!!!"  
"My God!!" one of his mates said.  
"Kaiba prepared to dive...  
"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them."  
She sank to the bottom, unconscious, with every passing moment. Back at the boat...  
"So," the harsh-eyed man said. "Will you two be saving her?"  
"W can't swim!"  
"Pride of the damn British navy you are!" he taunted, removing his gun, boot knife, and sword.  
"Do not lose these. It would be in your best interests not to."  
He then dived in and swam to Colina.  
The Ring floated freely, then sent a power pulse out.  
"What was that?" Weevil asked.  
The wind picked up as Colina struck bottom. The stranger brought her up, but sank down until he removed her dress. He laid her on the pier as soldiers arrived.  
"She's not breathing..." Rex remarked nervously.  
"Move!"  
The man used his boot knife to sever the strings on her corset, then removed it.  
"Gasp!"  
She gasped back into consciousness and coughed up water.  
"I never would of thought of that," Rex said.  
"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," the man replied, water dripping from his nearly white hair in rivulets. He pulled the large Ring from next to her up and studied it.  
"Where did you get that?!"  
Just then, some troops arrived at last and Commodore Kaiba had his sword on the man.  
"On your feet."  
"Colina!" the Gov. cried. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
Weevil found himself glared upon as he was holding Colina's corset. He dropped it and pointed to the mister man. The Gov. stared at him.  
"Shoot him!"  
"Father!"  
"What?"  
"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Colina asked smoothly.  
Kaiba's eyes never changed as he put his sword away.  
"I believe thanks are in order," he said, holding his hand out. The mystery man hesitated, then shook. Kaiba searched his arm and sneered.  
"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"  
For on the man's tanned skin, a bright white "P" was burned. He growled and made an ugly scowl at that.  
"Hang him!" the governor said.  
"Keep your guns on him, men. Mokuba, fetch me some irons."  
Seto moved his eyes further up, spotting a tattoo. It was a bloody knife in front of a Ouija board embellished with the eye of Ra.  
"Well, well. Yami Bakura, isn't it?"  
"Ahem. Captain Yami Bakura, if you please. Only one of my family still alive thanks to a certain mishap in my home country, so I prefer my high title."  
"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain."  
"I'm in the market, as it were, fool."  
"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Weevil chipped in.  
"Told ya he was tellin' the truth," Rex pouted. He held out Yami Bakura's things. "These are his, sir."  
Kaiba examined Yami Bakura's things.  
"One bullet in your gun, no additional shot nor powder. A compass that doesn't pint north..."  
"...Very sharp and highly polished dagger, you're famous for knives, daggers, and switchblades, correct?"  
Yami Bakura grinned a moment as a sarcastic "yes" before returning to his ugly scowl as Seto pulled his not so great sword out.  
"And I half expected it to be made of wood," Kaiba chuckled. "You are without a doubt the WORST pirate I've ever heard of!"  
"Ah," Yami Bakura said, lifting his hands. "But you have heard of me."  
Kaiba angrily grabbed Yami Bakura's arm and dragged him to Mokuba, who had the heavy cuffs at the ready.  
"Commodore," Colina whined, "I really must protest."  
"Carefully, Lt.," Kaiba said to his younger brother.  
"Pirate or not," Colina said more forcefully, "This man saved my life!"  
She put herself in front of Yami Bakura.  
"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," argued Seto, glaring daggers at Yami Bakura with his azure eyes.  
"Though it seems enough to condemn him," replied the disgruntled captain.  
"Indeed!"  
Mokuba finished with the irons and stepped back. The pirate smirked evilly.  
"Finally."  
He brought his cuffed hands over Colina, trapping her.  
"No!" cried the Governor. "No! Don't shoot!!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
That's all I feel like typing today on this story. It was a lot of words, 1321 or so. I'm actually already to the part where Twigg and the black dude find Jack in the prison. Wait until you see who they're gonna be. ^___^  
Until the next chapter, R&R, please. 


	4. Orphan vs Orphan

Sorry for the late update. I was grounded before, then I couldn't get time to do this thing. But I've got writer's block on Out of Control, so I'll update this one more. By the way, if you want to find out who Captain Barbossa is, you'll just have to keep up with my slow updates ^__^.  
  
"I knew you'd warm up to me," Yami Bakura sneered. "Commodore Kaiba, my effects please. And my good boot knife."  
Kaiba glared at Yami Bakura with the utmost hatred.  
"Commodore!" the pirate drawled. Kaiba had his men hand over the said articles. Then the captain turned to Colina.  
"Colina. It is Colina, isn't it?"  
"It's Ms. Santeros."  
"Ms. Santeros, then. If you'd be so kind..."  
Colina sighed, the things in hand.  
"Come, come dear, we don't have all day."  
As soon as she shifted around, a blade hidden on the inside of his belt was in his hands and at her throat.  
"Now, then..."  
Colina put his pistol holster with the belt thingy (I'm not all- knowing, ya know) around his muscular chest. She slammed the dagger into his boot forcefully, nicking his leg.  
"Ow. Damn. Easy there, darling."  
You're despicable," she spat.  
"Sticks and stones, my dear. I saved your life, you save mine. We're square."  
He flipped her around, the blade still at her throat.  
"Gentlemen, milady," he said, more generous to Colina, "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Yami Bakura, Touzoku-ou and pirate extraordinaire!"  
He lifted his cuffed hands up and shoved Colina to her father, then grabbed a rope. With a single kick at a weak lever, he loosened the pulley that kept the hanging cannon's weight equal and was lifted by it to a high crane-like hoist. The cannon put a hole through the pier as he reached the top, swinging around unexpectedly (and disdainfully) around as the device unlocked from its position.  
"Whoaa!!!" he cried, both in amusement and surprise.  
"Now will you shoot him?" Governor Santeros asked curtly. The soldiers raised up their guns, waiting for Commodore Seto's word.  
"Open fire!"  
It was futile to shoot the pirate in motion. Nevertheless, the bullets did nip at the captain's heels.  
"Hey!!" he snarled in anger. "Ra-damn it, you trying to shoot me or something?!"  
He swung and landed on another crane, teetering precariously, his balance partially off.  
"On his heels!" Kaiba screamed. The soldiers began their pursuit. Yami Bakura however, took the slack from his handcuffs and slid down a rope, never pausing as his heavy boots hit the ground. Bullets whizzed by his hair, very nearly giving him another scar, near his temple.  
"Mokuba, Yami Bakura has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I'd hate for him to miss it."  
"Aye, big brother."  
The redcoats passed a shop where a statue man held a sword. Suddenly, the sword withdrew and so did Yami Bakura; straight into the blacksmith's shop.  
The thief looked around cautiously.  
'That's your basic blacksmith shop,' he thought, sheathing his sword. It looked empty enough, so he put his favorite knife onto the worktable near an anvil and grabbed a tool.  
A bottle fell, released by grubby fingers. Like a cat, Yami Bakura swooped around, ever cautious, eyes roving. Snores came to his ears. With the tool in hand, he walked to a sleeping man who was totally and completely drunk. Yami Bakura poked at the blacksmith's front, then turned, as if walking away. Suddenly, he turned back and gave a shout.  
"Whoa!"  
  
The smith didn't budge.  
'Safe enough', he thought.  
He went back to work, hammering at the chain of his heavy handcuffs. He became easily and quickly frustrated, flailing and attempting to muscle the links apart.  
"Ra-damn it!!"  
He looked at a wheel above his head that could solve his problems. It was attached to a mule, which obviously ran it. Yami Bakura removed a red- hot poker from the fire, smiling devilishly.  
HISS!!  
"Hee-haw!!"  
The donkey brayed in pain and began to move. The pirate put his cuff chain in between the gaps of the oversize wheel's grooves and a smaller one broke it free. Just as he sighed, the door opened up. His eyes widened, making the pinkish scar on his face contract slightly. He scattered to hide.  
Ryou Bakura turned at the unexpected noise of the moving mechanism. He calmed the poor donkey with a loving hand, and then looked around, brown eyes full of suspicion. He smiled at the drunken blacksmith.  
"Right where I left you."  
He then threw his jacket aside as he saw a tool on his anvil that hadn't previously been there.  
"Not where I left you," he said, confused. He spotted a pocketknife and reached for it. Before his fingers could touch, Ryou received a harsh rap from a dirty sword. Averting his gaze to follow up the blade, he saw it's thieving owner.  
"You're the one they're hunting," he breathed. "The pirate"  
"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"  
"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Bakura replied smartly.  
"Ah. Well it would be a shame to put a black mark on you record, so if you'll excuse me..."  
Ryou snatched a sword from a rack and held it up to the pirate's.  
"Do you think this wise, boy?" Yami Bakura asked. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"  
"You threatened Ms. Santeros."  
The thief ran his worn blade down his opponent's.  
"Only a little."  
He lunged at Ryou, who parried and countered perfectly.  
"You know what you're doin' I'll give you that," the captain sneered. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork?"  
The thief-captain narrowed his eyes.  
"If I step here..."  
He stepped to the right, as did Bakura, both sword fighting excellently.  
"Very good. And now I step again."  
Yami Bakura slowly, but surely edged around Ryou until his back was to the door. With a final thrust, he smirked.  
"Ta."  
He leapt to the door to make his escape when...  
THUNK!!!  
  
The blade Ryou Bakura had been using vibrated from the force of it going into the lock. Yami Bakura's eyes were huge. He grabbed the sword and pulled. He yanked and pulled harshly, but the sword refused to budge an inch.  
"That is a wonderful trick," he said, "except that once again, you're in between me and my way out..."  
He stepped forward, brandishing his sword with a smirk...  
"...and now you have no weapon."  
Ryou's eyes roved frantically, and then he reached for a sword that was in the fire, its tip scalding red-hot. Yami Bakura's smile faded. The donkey brayed in fear and began to move again.  
Yami Bakura dodged to the side, then parried a lunge by Ryou that sent sparks flying, the core of the contraption the donkey powered between then. As they fought, they had to be wary of the machine in motion. Ryou rolled over a protruding rod and grabbed yet another sword before turning to the pirate, who was amazed by the multitude of handcrafted blades.  
"Who makes all these?" he queried.  
Ryou parried and moved to the other side of the core.  
"I do!" he replied excitedly, blocking another blow and changing sides. With another block he added, "And I practice with them..."  
He switched sides again with yet another parry.  
"Three hours a day!"  
He bounded away nimbly.  
"You need to find yourself a girl mate!" Yami Bakura told him, swinging heavily. Ryou dodged, then sent an equally powerful blow to the pirate, who likewise leapt from the machine's core. He grabbed a tool which the machine held and chucked it at Bakura, who barely ducked away. Yami Bakura was all over him in an instant. As their blades crossed...  
"Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet."  
Then quite out of nowhere, the pirate captain added a question.  
"You're not a eunuch, are you?"  
"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Ryou retorted, quite agitated by the pirate's insult.  
He uncrossed his blade and swung it. Yami Bakura stepped back onto a mobile ramp with a barrel under it. As Ryou stepped onto it, the rock that kept it in place collapsed and they were immediately forced to fight and balance each other's weight. That was difficult since Ryou's opponent weighed more. He became worried when his right side blade became tangled in Yami Bakura's handcuff chain. He thrust the sword up, pinning the thief king to a wooden rafter. Even in this awkward position, the pirate swung at Ryou, who barely dodged. By chance, Yami Bakura stepped on a loose board that hit the younger man squarely in the jaw. He fell back with a groan of pain, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Yami Bakura swung his legs up and pushed them against the rafter, attempting to dislodge the blade as Ryou recovered. The boy got up quickly and stared at Yami Bakura for a moment before advancing. The pirate's eyes widened as the sword dislodged itself from the rafter and he fell to the seesaw-like ramp. Bakura, who'd been standing on the other side, was sent flying up into the rafters of the establishment. Yami Bakura rolled from the ramp disdainfully, and then looked up, smiling softly as he looked at the boy. With a smile of his own, Ryou cut a rope leading to a net holding several heavy barrels. The pirate's grin disappeared, and he was sent flying up. He grabbed hold of the rafters and hastily scrambled up one. He and Ryou cross-jumped each other, as if testing their fighting surface, and then they proceeded to sword fight on their toes quite literally. Bakura was down one sword, but it proved useful as he knocked Yami Bakura's sword away. The pirate grabbed a rafter and swung down, but Ryou, ever vigilant and agile, swung down by his lanky legs and flipped to the ground more quickly. Now the pirate was slightly panicked. He grabbed a bag of dirt-like substance and used it to blind his opponent. Eyes blurry, face orange, and hair matted with sweat and grit, Ryou grabbed a new sword to face Yami Bakura after he'd gotten the old one knocked away. His stinging eyes opened to the pirate's pistol. Yami Bakura's hair was also matted with sweat and his chest was shiny with it. Ryou cocked his head.  
"You cheated," he pouted naïvely.  
"Pirate," Yami Bakura replied simply.  
Suddenly, there was a sound at the blocked door. It was Commodore Kaiba and his men. The captain turned to the door, then back at his adversary, who blocked the other exit.  
"Move away," he snarled.  
"No!" Bakura replied doggedly, but softly as was his manner. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't want to kill the little bugger.  
"Please move?!"  
"No!" Ryou shouted in anger. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"  
At another pound on the opposite door, Yami Bakura reluctantly cocked his gun.  
"This shot is not meant for you..."  
Bakura's face tilted again and he looked distractedly just past Yami Bakura's head.  
CRACK!!!!  
A glass bottle broke on the pirate's head, shattered glass going in all directions. He blinked in surprise, then fell forward with a groan into unconsciousness. Behind him, the drunken blacksmith stared dumbly at his handiwork. Kaiba's men burst in.  
"There he is! Over here!" cried a man. They stopped the donkey in its path by running in its way. They held their bayonets to the unconscious pirate.  
"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Seto said. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."  
"Just doing my civic duty, sir," the drunkard slurred. Ryou stared at him in annoyance, but his eyes soon became passive and slightly sarcastic.  
'Figures' he thought. 'Just my luck.'  
"Well," Kaiba sneered, "I trust that you will always remember this as the day that Captain Yami Bakura *almost* escaped. Take him away!"  
  
Long fight, slightly longer chapter. By 1000 words or so anyway. In a little while, we'll be venturing into Yami Bakura's masochistic streak and I've decided to call him "Yami" at some times, because only he and Yami Malik have the same "first name." You'll have to see Yami Yugi's crappy new substitute of a name. Until then, just read and review!!! 


	5. Attack on Port Domino

Long time no update, no? Well here are some juicy details, and to answer a review, Joey won't be showing up for quite a while in the story, so just hang tight for his appearance. And I accidentally put Port Royal before, when I meant Port Domino, so excuse my error.  
  
"Can you smell it?"  
"C'mere!"  
"It's marrowbone."  
"Come here, boy."  
"Want a nice juicy bone?"  
"Come here."  
"Come here boy!"  
"Come on!"  
The prisoners whistled and mooched up to the dog holding the prison door's keys. It gave them a very reproachful look.  
"You can keep doing that forever. The Ra-damned dog is never going to move," Yami Bakura said smoothly from another cell next to theirs.  
"Oh, excused us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," a prisoner spat.  
The captain smiled sardonically.  
'They think I've given up? Of course not. Screw fate! I'll find a way out. I'm the Thief King Pirate, I get whatever I want. Yep, I'm not like these dolts...'   
  
Meanwhile, a maid in the governor's house placed several pieces of burning wood into a pot and under Colina's bed sheets, near her feet.  
"There you go, miss. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."  
"I suspected Commodore Kaiba would propose," Colina said, pausing in her reading, "but I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it..."  
"I meant you being threatened by that pirate," the maid said. "Sounds terrifying."  
"Oh. Yes, it was terrifying."  
"But the commodore proposed! Fancy that. Now that's a smart match, miss, if it isn't too bold to say."  
"It is a smart match," Colina agreed dolefully. "He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying."  
"Well, that Ryou Bakura, he's a fine man too."  
"That is too bold," Colina said primly.  
"Well, begging your pardon, miss. It was not my place."  
The maid left Colina to her reading. She pulled her; or rather Bakura's Ring out and held it tight by the outside. Her lamp flame flickered out and she noted it.  
At the blacksmith's shop, Bakura was forging a new sword when he heard a creaking sound and the wind howling. Confused, he looked out the window and into the alley. There was nothing there, but at the harbor, a most ghoulish ship was pulling into the dock...  
"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?"  
"No," Kaiba replied to the governor dolefully. She hasn't."  
"Well," the Gov. said, "she's had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?"  
Seto paused in his walk.  
"Bleak. Very bleak."  
There was a distant thud.  
"What was that?"  
It took Seto a moment to identify the sound, and then he threw himself at the governor with a cry.  
"Cannon fire!!!"  
A crate near them burst into toothpicks.  
"Return fire!" yelled Commodore Kaiba, a manic gleam of battle shining in his eyes.  
In his cell, Yami Bakura became curious from recognition.  
"I know those guns," he growled.  
"Men to arms!" he heard outside.  
Through his barred windows, he looked at the ghost ship with torn black sails...  
"It's the Magician," he whispered.  
"The Black Magician?!" a prisoner repeated fearfully. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."  
"No survivors, eh?" Yami Bakura queried. "Then where the hell do you think the stories come from, I wonder?"  
He smiled at the other man's confusion.  
The ship's guns fired endlessly, blowing the village to pieces. A boy cried for his mother to hear.  
Soon the pirates themselves came abroad.  
"Coming through!" one yelled.  
There was one particularly idiotic pair that stood out. One had a fake wooden eye that he was carving smoother and he also had a skeletal face. The other had a head of bushy reddish hair. After cleaning his eye, the 1st and much shorter man popped it into his socket. He blinked it into place and it made a squelching sound as it adjusted.  
Another pirate had an array of bombs that he was using on the shops and houses. In his own shop, Bakura grabbed several tools and set out to help defend his home. He chucked a hatchet skillfully at the bomb pirate, causing him to scream and fall. With a moan of revulsion, he removed the hatchet for further use.  
"I'll never get used to this bloodshed thing..."  
The other pirates were making mincemeat of the villagers. Bakura fought valiantly, injuring many of the marauders. The troops were fighting as well, but all of them were losing badly.  
"Sight the muzzle flash!" Seto yelled.  
"Aim for the flashes!" a man yelled.  
"I need a full strike, fore and aft!" the commodore added. "Mr. Stephens, more cartridges!"  
The governor backed into him.  
"Governor, barricade yourself in my office."  
The governor hesitated.  
"That's and order," snarled Kaiba. ... Colina stared out of her own window upon the dark ship. She could see the pirates approaching. She ran down to the front and almost made it to the steps when there was a knock. A butler went to answer.  
"Don't!" she cried.  
Too late, the butler opened the door.  
"Hello chum," the red-haired man said, shooting the butler squarely between the eyes. Colina screamed and the pirates saw her.  
"Up there," the short ugly-faced one said. The two of them chased her back up the stairs and she ran into her maid friend.  
"Miss Santeros, they've come to take you!"  
"What?"  
"You're the governor's daughter.  
"In here!" they heard a voice shout. The door began to rattle.  
"Listen," Colina said, "They haven't seen you. The first chance you get, run to the fort!"  
Colina ran away as the pirates burst in and gave chase. She whacked the red-haired one with her heating pan as the maid ran. The other grabbed the pan.  
"Gotcha!" he said, both mismatched eyes crossed. She struggled madly.  
"Boo! Boo!" he said  
She cleverly pulled the switch that kept it closed and burning wood fell onto the man.  
"No! No! No! It's hot!" the short man yelled, flinging the wood in all directions.  
"You burned me!" the other man snarled. He dragged his comrade up. "Come on!!"  
As Colina went down the stairs, the fake-eyed man jumped down in front of her. She was now trapped. Just then, a cannon shot burst through and distracted the duo. She took her chance and sprinted into another room, shoving a candelabrum on the door handles to jam them. Colina then reached for a crest bearing two crossed swords, but the blades were firmly attached.  
"No!" she whispered.  
The men broke in moments after, but she was gone. The window was open, but they weren't fooled.  
"We know your 'ere, Poppet!" the redhead said.  
"Poppet," the other repeated.  
"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you."  
"Eh? Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Sid?"  
"Shh, Bones. We will find you, poppet," Sid said. "You've got something of ours and it calls to us."  
The pirates looked at the upturned rug corner near the closet.  
"The gold calls to us."  
"Gold," Bones echoed hungrily.  
Colina stared at her Ring. Ryou's Ring. Then the strip of light was blocked out and she looked through the crack.  
"Hello, poppet," Sid said, staring sideways through the crack. He and Bones threw open the door.  
"Parley!" she said smoothly.  
"Wha..."  
"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain..."  
"I know the Code," Sid snarled.  
"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."  
"To heck with that Code!!" Bones yelled.  
"She wants to be taken to the captain!" Sid snapped. Then his voice became oily. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code."  
Out side, Bakura was still fighting the pirates. The one he was currently combating pulled him in and held up a hatchet of his own.  
"Say goodbye!" the pirate sneered dangerously.  
Ryou's eyes went wide with fear.  
At that moment, a cannonball shot the overhanging sign and Bakura ducked out of the ways so that the pirate got hit instead.  
"Goodbye," he replied.  
He ran out further into the village and found Colina in the hands of two pirates, being dragged away.  
"Bakura," she whispered.  
"Colina," he said. He nearly gave chase, but the bomb pirate blocked his way.  
"Hello."  
Bakura looked confused, then glanced down at his feet, where a bomb was about to go off. However, the fuse went in and the bomb didn't explode. Now it was the pirate's turn to look nonplussed. Bakura was about to move when...  
"Outta my way, scum!"  
He felt hard metal bash him on the head.  
"Ouch..."  
His eyes rolled back and he fell, knocked unconscious.  
Back at the prison, Yami Bakura's eyes widened and he flung himself to the floor as a cannonball blasted through the wall. The wrong side of the wall, to be exact.  
"My sympathies friend," the storyteller from before replied apologetically. "You've no manner of luck at all."  
Yami Bakura was no longer able to hold his anger in.  
"Crap, crap, damn, shit!" he screamed. "Damn you to hell, bastard cannonball!"  
Desperately, he grabbed the marrowbone and whistled.  
"Come on doggy!"  
The dog looked at him.  
"It's just you and me now," he said comfortingly, "Just you and this thief here. Come on."  
The dog edged forward, key ring in his mouth.  
"Come on, that's a boy."  
Nearer the dog creeped.  
"Come on, get the bone. That's a good boy, come on."  
The dog edged closer still.  
Bit closer. A bit closer."  
The dog approached him until it was about two feet away.  
"That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."  
Suddenly, there was a gunshot.  
"Don't do that," Yami Bakura snarled, half-pleadingly.  
The dog ran away.  
"No, no, no! I didn't mean it, I didn't...oh, damn it all to hell..."  
Another shot sounded and a man fell down the stairs. Two pirates came in. one had tri-colored hair and the other had black hair and a dice earring.  
"This isn't the armory, Yami-sama," the dice man said.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Devlin," the tri-color haired man sneered. "Captain Yami Bakura."  
He spat at Yami Bakura's feet.  
"Well, if it isn't my old friend, Atemu no Yami, the rainbowfied porcupine," the captain snapped harshly.  
"Last time I saw you," Duke said, "you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking away in the distance."  
Yami snorted at that.  
"His fortunes aren't improved much," Duke added.  
"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for traitors and mutineers."  
Atemu put his hand around Yami's throat.  
"So there is a curse," the Thief King drawled. "That's interesting."  
For Atemu's hand and the arm up, it was fleshless skeleton. Oh, there were trace bits of flesh, but they were rotten and disgusting.  
"You know nothing of hell."  
Atemu pushed his enemy back with extreme force.  
"Watch it, Yami-sama. You'll break a nail," Yami Bakura said sarcastically.  
The two opposing pirates glared, then Duke and Atemu left.  
Yami Bakura studied the marrowbone he held.  
"That's very interesting."  
The moon was blocked by the clouds at he small boats returned to the Black Magician. Colina looked on with fascination and fear. She was brought in front of a nasty-looking blond man.  
"I didn't know we were takin' on captives," he said.  
"She's invoked the right of parley with the Captain!" Sid said in his defense.  
"I'm here to nego—"  
Colina was cut off by a vicious slap.  
"You'll speak when spoken to, sweet cheeks."  
A tanned hand grabbed the blonde's.  
"And you'll not harm those under the protection of parley, Bandit Keith," the person said.  
"Aye, sir."  
He snatched his hand back.  
"My apologies miss," the Egyptian said. "I am Captain Yami-Malik Ishtar."  
"Captain Yami-Malik, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Domino," Colina said smartly.  
"There are a lot of long words in there, miss. We aren't but humble pirates," he said, a smile playing on his insane face. He then grew dangerously serious. "What is it that you want?"  
"I want you to leave and never come back," she said clearly.  
Everyone on the ship burst into raucous laughter.  
"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Yami-Malik sneered. Colina remained silent.  
"Means 'no.'"  
Colina's lips pursed.  
"Very well!" she snapped, taking off the Ring and holding it over the ship's edge.  
"I'll drop it."  
The captain inched closer and her eyes shifted.  
"My holds are bursting with swag," he laughed. "That bit of shine matters to us?"  
Everyone laughed, then cut off as their captain asked a sharp question.  
"Why?"  
"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship; I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."  
The monkey on Yami-Malik's shoulder chattered.  
"Did you, now?" Yami-Malik asked tauntingly.  
"Fine," Colina said with mock dejection. "Well I guess if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it..."  
She released the slack of the leather strap, but kept hold on the end.  
"NO!!!"  
All the pirates flew forward and screamed the word.  
'Ah,' she mouthed. Her eyes shone with all the coyness of a practiced she-wolf in seduction.  
"Well," Yami-Malik chuckled. His eyes, half lidded as they always were, looked quite infuriated.  
"D'you have a name, missy?"  
"Colina...Bakura," she lied. "I'm a maid in the governor's household."  
Captain Yami-Malik turned, eyes wide, smile huge.  
"Miss...Bakura!" he repeated.  
Everyone else exchanged sinister looks.  
"Bootstrap," Sid muttered.  
"So, how does a maid like yourself come to own such a trinket? Family heirloom, perhaps?"  
"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," Colina said cautiously.  
"Very well. Hand it over..."  
He extended his Egyptian tan hand.  
"...We'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." She paused for a moment, thinking, then dropped the Ring into his hands. He held it to his well-dressed monkey, who took it for safe keeping, she supposed.  
"Our bargain?" she asked shrewdly.  
The captain turned away, motioning to Keith.  
"Still the guns and stow them!" Keith yelled. She heard no more as she followed Yami-Malik.  
"Wait! You have to take me ashore!" she told him. "According to the Code of the order of—"  
Firstly, your return to shore was not part of our agreement, nor our negotiations, so I must do nothing. Second, you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply and you're not, and thirdly," he began harshly, but his voice turned dangerously soft. "The Code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual ruled. Welcome aboard the Black Magician, Miss Bakura!"  
Sid and Bones took hold of her and dragged her away.  
  
That's one long chapter. Hope you liked it, cuz it took well past midnight yesterday to type. Anyways, R&R 


	6. Union of the Bakuras

I'm baaaaack! And I have a juicy chapter all set up here. Enjoy your reading!  
  
Bakura, who was sprawled among the feeding chickens, began to stir. His eyes opened slowly. As he got up, he winced and put a hand to his injured head. He looked around at the wreckage that was Port Domino. Soldiers carried injured ones, but only one person crossed Ryou's mind. He ran to where the commodore was.  
"They've taken her!" he said desperately. "They've taken Colina!"  
"Mr. Underwood, remove this man," Seto said smoothly. Weevil moved forward but his hands were knocked away by a very vexed Ryou.  
"We have to hunt them down," he pleaded. "We must save her!"  
"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Santeros countered. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it!"  
"That Yami Bakura!"  
Everyone turned to Weevil.  
"He talked about the _Black Magician_!"  
"Mentioned it, more like," Rex corrected.  
Bakura's eyes shone.  
"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!"  
"No," Kaiba said. "The pirates who invaded the fort left Bakura locked in his cell; ergo they are _not _his allies. By the way, are you related to him, young Mr. Ryou? You possess the same surname..."  
"No. There is usually more than one family of any name, and it is so in this case. Were he related to me, I would certainly tell you. My family...is no more..."  
Ryou sighed. No parents. No one...  
"Very well. Governor, we will establish their most likely course...  
_THUNK!!!_  
"**That's not good enough!!**" Bakura snapped.  
Everyone turned to the fair haired man, whose cheeks were bright red in indignation. He was a likeable fellow who'd made friends with all, minus the commodore, to whom he was just an ally and acquaintance. It surprised them all that he'd lost his temper and thrust his hatchet deeply into the map and table before him.  
"Mr. Bakura...," Kaiba said, and edge rising in his voice as he pulled the hatchet out, "you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith..."  
He gripped Ryou's wrist tightly, causing the younger man to gasp in pain. He rolled his eyes nonetheless.  
"And this is no time for rash actions!"  
Ryou kept his eyes averted for a while, then turned to the glowering Seto.  
"Do _not_ make the mistake of thinking _you_ are the only man here who cares for Colina."  
He gave Bakura his hatchet back. The man felt very sad and ashamed, but he still felt as if Yami knew something...  
(A.N.: Yami is technically Yami Bakura's first name in this story, as it is Yami-Malik Ishtar's, but not Yami Yugi. His name is Atemu no Yami Mutou. Just run with it)  
Yami Bakura cursed in Egyptian as he picked at the cell lock with the marrowbone's sharp edge.  
He then heard a door open.  
"Oopsie!" he groaned.  
Ryou Bakura came running down the stairs.  
"You. Er...Bakura..."  
"Aye?"  
Yami Bakura lifted his head from where he was "laying down in sleep."  
"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Magician_?"  
Yami Bakura shifted a bit.  
"I've heard of it," he replied nonchalantly.  
"Where does it make berth?"  
"'Where does it make berth?'" he mocked, amazed at the other's ignorance. "Have you not heard the stories?"  
"Humor me."  
Yami Bakura sighed. He lifted one strong arm and scratched his neck in annoyance.  
"Captain Yami-Malik and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found..."  
He then lifted his head up again.  
"Except by those who already know where it is."  
"The ship's real enough," the younger Bakura said seriously. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"  
Yami looked at his fingernails distractedly (A.N. Like Bugs Bunny or a super prep. No offense to reviewers.) It annoyed Bakura immensely.  
"Why ask me?" he asked with mock curiosity.  
"Because you're a pirate!"  
"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Yami replied slyly.  
Ryou put his anger-contorted face up to the bars.  
"Never!"  
After the initial snarl however, he backed away and looked sullen. Yami Bakura cocked an eyebrow.  
"They took Miss Santeros," Bakura confessed sheepishly.  
"Oh, so it _is _that you've found a girl!" the captain said, rocking into a more upright position.  
"I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate." He smiled sardonically. "I see no profit in it for me."  
"I can get you out of here."  
"How's that, the key's run off."  
"I helped build these cells," Ryou said simply. "These are half-pin barrel hinges."  
He took a bench and propped it against the bars.  
"With the right leverage and the proper amount of strength, the door will lift free." Yami Bakura was deeply impressed.  
"Very smart, young one. What's your name?"  
"Ryou Bakura. Just call me Bakura for short. My friends also call me Baku, but let's not get intimate—"  
"Baku would be short for Bakura, I imagine. It's a good strong name," Yami Bakura said, looking up with his head tilted. "I should know," he added with a grin. "No doubt you prefer your surname as a habit you picked up from your dear old dad?"  
"Yes," Ryou said dryly, but curiously.  
"Uh-huh."  
Yami leapt gracefully to his feet, brushing grit from his chest and pants. "Well, Mr. Bakura, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Magician_. And your bonny lass," he added as an afterthought. "Do we have an accord?"  
Ryou sighed in relief, holding out his hand to shake.  
"Agreed," he said, smiling cheerily.  
"Wipe that damn smile off. It's making me want to vomit."  
"Okay."  
"Now, get me out."  
Ryou lined his bench up and heaved at it. Nothing much happened.  
"Okay, let's try again. I'm not the strongest person," he said.  
"Obviously," Yami Bakura mocked.  
With a withering glance at the pirate, he freed the door.  
"Hurry!" he said, pushing the door away. "Someone will have heard that."  
"Not without my effects."  
Yami Bakura took his things from the hook on the wall. As he got himself situated rather hurriedly, Ryou asked a question that had been nagging at his mind.  
"Er, Yami?"  
"Hn?"  
"About before, in the smith's shop. Why didn't you want to shoot me? You could have."  
Yami Bakura pulled his pistol out and pointed it to Ryou offhandedly.  
"When you only have one bullet, you may want to be wise on how you use it."  
Bakura cocked an eyebrow as Yami pushed past him.  
Why did the eccentric pirate only have _one_ bullet?  
  
There's the end of chapter six. R&R. Oh, and part of that was a deleted scene from the movie. I might add those in as I remember them. 


	7. Helpers

Sorry I've been late to the update again. Don't stop reading just because of that, please! And by the way, not to point fingers as far as plagiarism goes, but I received a review that told me I was doin' it. I admit the story here and the movie is similar, but there are differences, and besides, people only notice when I do it. Do they ever notice if they do it? NO! But anyway, I did forget to include a disclaimer for this, I think, so here she goes: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN SO DON'T SUE ME! IF ANYTHING, WE WRITERS AT SHOULD SUE THE MAKERS OF YU-GI-OH THE MOVIE FOR FOLLOWING OUR FANFIC IDEAS!! Now, enjoy the story.

**Ch. 7: Helpers**  
  
The two fair haired men looked at the commodore's crew, preparing to set sail.  
"We're going to steal the ship?" Ryou asked.  
Yami Bakura said not a word. He merely glanced at the _Dauntless_ hungrily. Ryou saw it.  
"That ship?" he said incredulously.  
"_Commandeer_, weak little partner," the pirate said. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."  
"Don't call me that...wait a moment. Did you just say that ship?! The _Swift Dragon_?"  
"Aye. One question about your business boy, or there's no use going."  
Yami turned to his helper.  
"This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"  
"I'd die for her," Bakura said stiffly and loyally.  
"Oh good. No worries then."  
A few minutes later, several guards passed the upended rowboats on the shore. Suddenly, one boat lifted up, the back end sagging lower by inches. Two pairs of legs could be seen; a stout pair with big boots and a lanky pair with gentleman's shoes on. The boat headed into the water. Under the boat, therefore, an air pocket was formed in which the two men used to breathe as they walked on the seabed. The two unrelated but coincidentally bonded Bakuras.  
"This is either madness, or brilliance!" Bakura the nice said.  
"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Yami Bakura said with a smirk.  
Ryou rolled his eyes when...  
**_CRUNCH!!  
_** His leg went through a lobster trap.  
_ Oops_! he thought. He was unable to free his leg. _Drat, drat!  
_ He began to fall behind, so he just walked with the blasted thing on his foot. It caused a bit of a problem, being tied to a floating barrel on the surface. The barrel left a very odd trail. Eventually, the trap was left on the back of the _Dauntless_, where the men climbed up and in. Yami Bakura drew his pistol.  
"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" he said lazily to the crew.  
"Aye! Avast!" Bakura added, brandishing his sword.  
The crew laughed at them and they both looked at each other in puzzlement.  
"This ship can't be crewed by two men. C'mon Ryou, don't do this," said Mokuba to his friend. "Big brother will be mad..."  
"Sorry, Mokuba. I can't let this chance slip away. Do apologize to Seto for me..."  
"Aw, shut up you ladies," the captain said irritably. "We're taking over. Period. Dot. The end!"  
"You'll never make it out of the bay, though," Mokuba chided.  
"Son, I'm Captain Yami Bakura. Got it?"  
"Eep!"  
Mokuba gulped as the man cocked his pistol.  
At the shore, on of Kaiba's men, Roland, chanced a look at the _Dauntless.  
_ "C-commodore!"  
"Bro!" Kaiba heard his little brother yell. "They've taken the _Dauntless_! Don't be mad, Ryou said sorry! It's him and the pirate Bakura!"  
"Rash, young Bakura. Too rash," Kaiba sneered as he saw Ryou struggle with the sails. "That is without a doubt the **WORST** pirate I've ever seen," he repeated.  
On the _Dauntless_...  
"Here they come, Yami!"  
Yami, with his dragon boot-dagger in hand, glanced at the quickly approaching _Swift Dragon_. He licked the blade and smiled before cutting his finger and sucking in the blood.  
"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Ryou groaned.  
"Bring her around!" Mokuba screamed from the lifeboat. "Bring her around!!"  
The redcoats were on the _Dauntless _like flies on trash in an instant.  
"Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges," Kaiba ordered sternly. They didn't see the sneaky Bakuras slip onto the _Swift Dragon_ by way of swinging rope...  
With his dragon knife, Yami cut the ropes from the_ Swift Dragon_ to the _Dauntless_ off. As the ship began to move and the planks toppled off, Seto looked back.  
"Sailors, back to the _Dragon_!" he cried. "Now!"  
But they didn't make it. Not by a long shot.  
"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Yami called. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves.  
The soldiers took shots at the others, but to no avail.  
"Set the topsails and clean up this mess," Kaiba muttered angrily.  
"With the wind on their side, we won't catch them," Roland protested.  
"I don't need to catch them. Just get them in range of the long nines."  
"Uhm," Roland nodded. "Hands! Come about! Run out the guns!"  
Roland edged to Seto.  
"We are to fire on our own ship sir?"  
"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate."  
"Commodore!" a sailor called. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir."  
"Wha...Mokuba, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"  
"Abandon ship, men!" Mokuba yelled in his high-pitched voice. The lifeboat was crushed to splinters by the _Dauntless._  
"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," Roland remarked.  
"So it would seem," Kaiba amended.  
  
Hope no one's mad at me! I felt compelled to speak my mind. Please R&R!


	8. Kuru Eruna the Thief Town

* * *

I'm back again. And let me tell you, it may look like I'm not working, but have mercy. I'm barely acing my classes and my grades have dropped off from A's. School work first, but I'll try to update more. And I have been working like a dog on some Inuyasha stories, so if you like Inuyasha too, read my InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover and review. I mean, I wanted one review, so I reviewed it myself. Pathetic no?

* * *

**Ch. 8**

"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

Bakura told his story to the pirate, who had no real choice but to listen. The younger ran a piece of metal down his sword to sharpen it and looked slickly at his friend/enemy.

"Is that so?" Yami finally said distractedly.

"My father. Shen Bakura," the boy added, following Yami as he began to walk away. "At the jail, it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help me. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Yami. You knew my father."

Yami Bakura sighed, and then turned to Ryou.

"Yeah, I knew him," he said. "Probably one of the few who knew him as Shen Bakura. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, Bootstrap Baku, or Bootstrap Bakura as they preferred."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate."

The words hit Ryou like a ton of bricks.

"I swear, you have his face and his sword skills too," the captain said as kindly as he could.

"It's not true!" Bakura protested. "He was a respectable merchant. A good man—"

"He was a bloody pirate! A scallywag!"

Ryou drew the sword from his hip.

"My father was NOT a pirate," he hissed.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You cheated and ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Well, that doesn't give me much incentive to fight fair then, does it now?"

Yami Bakura swung the helm around. The sail came flying in Ryou's direction and slammed into him.

"Aughh!!" he grunted. He hung precariously over the sea.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there pay attention. There are only two rules that matter—what a man can't do, and what a man can't do. You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate's in your blood and you'll have to square with that someday. Me for example, I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Kuru Eruna all by me onesy, savvy?"

He threw the wheel in the opposite direction and Bakura fell onto the deck in a crumpled heap. Yami grabbed his sword.

"Now. Can you sail under the direction of a pirate..."

He flipped the sword's handle to Bakura.

"...or can you not?"

Ryou chewed on that information for a moment.

"Kuru Eruna?"

"Bingo, boy-o."

Yami held his hand out for his companion.

**At Kuru Eruna Village**

"I can't believe you got all sick on that damn boat. What's wrong with you, kid?"

"It wasn't seasickness. I don't like seeing blood, and seeing it being drunk is much worse."

The young man shuddered.

You really should get over my masochism," the Egyptian pirate said. His hand was a bit too heavily bandaged from where he'd cut his finger too far and made it bleed too much. "It does bother me to screw a job up, though."

"How can you do it?"

"Easy. I get a sharp object..."

"Forget I asked. At any rate, you put too many bandages on..."

"They're coming off now anyway."

He took of the bandages and Ryou gagged. There was blood all over Yami's hand, and the cut was sticky and shiny. Without regard to his squeamish charge, the pirate licked the congealed blood off of his wound and hand.

"There, good as—ah...I apologize..."

He sort of felt sorry, seeing Ryou become green and weak-kneed. He rolled his eyes. Feelings sucked.

"Fine, I won't do it anymore," he snapped, wiping the remainder of blood on the bandages before hurling them to the sands. He then took a cockeyed look at Ryou.

"Shit. You're too proper," Yami snarled. "Change into this so I won't be embarrassed to be seen with you."

He threw some robes to the boy, who put them on after the captain turned away.

"How do I look?"

Yami snickered.

"Like a bit of a weenie. You're pretty skinny..."

"Well excuse me for not being a muscled-up brute like you!"

"Gee, love you too! You look fine, little bastard. I was kidding before."

Ryou blushed in embarrassment.

They arrived at Kuru Eruna in no time. There were many Egyptians shooting off their guns, playing poker, and generally enjoying themselves.

"More importantly," Yami Bakura began, "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet perliferous bouquet that is Kuru Eruna, savvy? So, whaddya think?"

Ryou chanced a look around and his eyes fell on an Egyptian man who was drinking from two separate cups, slopping beer everywhere.

"It'll linger."

"I'll tell you, mate. If every village in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel lonely."

A woman walked up to them.

"Isis!"

_**SMACK!!**_

The woman slapped him, then stormed off.

"Not sure I deserved that," he told Bakura from his cricked-neck position.

He turned back to see another woman.

"Oh. Miho. Heh."

"Who was she?" the girl spat.

"What?"

**_SMACK!!_**

"Ow! I may have deserved that."

"I bet," Ryou sneered.

**_SMACK!!!_**

"Oww!!"

"And you deserved that," Yami Bakura said, rubbing his hand where he'd backslapped Ryou.

* * *

I hope no one's mad at me for not updating in a while! I'm sorry! I hope that the next chapter is better. I'm just having an Inuyasha fetish right now. I always had one, but I mean I'm in it deep again. I still need my supplement of Yu-Gi-Oh! ANIMEEE!!! 

R&R, please.


	9. Egyptian Gold

Oh, geez. I dunno what to say for myself. I've been really stupid and lazy and I'm sorry I made you guys wait soooo long. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't review me now, but please do! I'm really really REALLY sorry.

Also, if there's any mistakes as far as the actual Pirates of the Caribbean movie goes, that's on purpose. I don't wanna be accused of plagiarism.

Read on!

* * *

SPLOOSH!

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!" Solomon Mutou screamed as water was thrown on him. His grizzled gray bangs hung limp and he pushed himself away from the pigs he was laying with.

"Mother's love!" he said, recognizing the pirate. "Yami Bakura!"

He then grew solemn.

"You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, Yami. It's bad luck."

"Ah, but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who woke the man who was sleeping buys the man a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while hearing a proposition from the man who did the waking.  
Solomon thought a moment, then smiled.

"Aye, that'll about do it."

Yami Bakura helped him up, then Ryou Bakura dumped another bucket of water on him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"Well…that was for the smell."

The two Bakuras eyed each other, then looked to Solomon. He bowed his head, as if to say "you're right."

In the bar, Ryou was quite uncomfortable. Fighting everywhere. Yami Bakura passed him with a warning.

"Keep a sharp eye."

He then sat with Solomon, giving the man the smaller of two glasses of beer.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Solomon queried.

"I'm going after the Black Magician."

Solomon choked on his beer.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Bakura-sama, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Magician."

"Uh-huh. That's why I know what Yami-Malik is up to. All I need is a crew."

Solomon chuckled.

"From what I hear tell about Captain Yami-Malik, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a damn good thing I'm no fool then, huh?"  
"Prove me wrong! What makes you think Yami-Malik will give his ship to you?"

"Well, then," Yami Bakura said, sly as can be, "Let's just say that it's a matter of 'leverage,' aye?"  
Ryou heard that snippet of the conversation, but he didn't say a word.

Solomon grunted in confusion. The thief motioned to his ward, using his head.

"Huh?"

Yami rolled his eyes and motioned more prominently.

"Huh!"

Yami Bakura was getting fed up. He made sounds in his throat, pointing clearly to Ryou with his head. Solomon looked to see Ryou blushing as a drunken woman collapsed on him.

"The kid?" Solomon finally said.

Yami nodded.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Shen Bakura. His only child, savvy?"

"Ah, is he now? 'Leverage' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I."

The captain nodded. Finally, something in his miserable 19 years of existence had gone right.

"I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you are."

"One can only hope."

They picked up there glasses.

"Take what you can…"  
"Give nothing back!"

They clunked their glasses together, then drained them to the dregs.

**ON THE MAGICIAN**

Colina paced the room she was in, then Bones and Sid came in, the latter bearing a dress.

"You'll be dining with the captain. And he requests you wear this," Sid informed her.

"Well, you can tell him I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request," Colina said sharply.

"He said you might say that. He also said that if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew. And you'll be naked."  
He and Bones began to snicker. Right up until Colina snatched up the red dress up.

"Fine!" Sid said nastily.

In the captain's quarters, a magnificent feast was laid out. However, Colina ate like a proper young lady. Yami-Malik chuckled.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress. You must be hungry."

Colina glanced at him, then felt her stomach groan in hunger. Abandoning all etiquette, she grabbed a turkey leg and bit into it ravenously. Yami poured her some wine into a cup as she grabbed a roll, then held it out to her.

"Try the wine."

She took it and gulped it down greedily.

"And the apples," he added, "One of those next?"

She dropped her food in tension.

"It's poisoned."  
Once again, the captain laughed.

"There would be no sense in killing you, Ms. Bakura."

"Then release me," she countered a bit fearfully. "You have your trinket. I'm of no further use to you."

Yami-Malik pulled the Millennium Ring out.

"You don't know what this is, do you?" he asked calmly.

"It's a pirate medallion," Colina spat smartly.

"This is Egyptian-forged gold," he corrected her. "One of 182 pieces (counting each in the puzzle) the ancient inhabitants of Kuru Eruna village sent to pharaoh Akunamukanon himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies one day. But the greed of his priests was insatiable. So the Egyptian gods Ra, Osiris, Set, and Anubis placed upon the gold a terrible curse.

"On each Millennium Item was bestowed a power, but also a curse. Any mortal who removes but a single piece from that stone tablet…shall be punished for eternity…"  
"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Malik."

"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were told the tale at first. Carted off and buried on a Caribbean island what cannot be found, except by those who know where it is. Find it, we did…"

Colina noted how several veins began to work in Yami-Malik's face as he spoke. His eyes would also widen and twitch at certain points.

"…There was the tablet. Held on it was the gold. And we took it all. 'Damn the fake powers!' we thought, selling and trading them and flittering them away on drink and food, and pleasurable company."

Malik paused for a moment, then began again.

"The more we gave them away, the more we began to realize the drink would not satisfy, food would turn to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lusts. We are cursed men, Ms. Bakura. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

At that, the monkey chattered wildly, as if adding his opinion.

"Of course, the powers were a plus. The Eye afforded the power to read minds, the Necklace could see past and predict future, the Scale could way sins, the Key could allow someone into another's heart, the Puzzle could free souls and time-travel slightly, the Rod can mind-control, and the Ring," he said devilishly, twirling the pendant, "The Ring could do so much…"

Yami Malik pet his monkey calmly. Seeing her opportunity, Colina concealed a knife.

"There is one way we can end our curse," the captain whispered, handing the Ring to his pet. "All the scattered Millennium Items must be restored and the blood repaid."

He stretched his arm down so that the monkey could jump from it; it bounded away with the Ring.

"Thanks to you, we have the final piece."

"And the…blood to be repaid?" Colina asked fearfully.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing you," Yami-Malik chuckled fiendishly.

"Yet."

He held out the same green fruit he had offered her before.

"Apple?"

She knocked it away, and pulled the knife. Yami-Malik grunted in surprise, then amusement, and she screamed, running away. With only a pillar of wood between them, she panicked. She moved from one side to the other, but he was always there, like a haunting specter.

"Arrgh!" he yelled in bemused tones. Colina bolted, but the Egyptian man caught her in a viselike grip.

"No!"

She impaled his chest with the knife, but nothing happened. Yami-Malik pulled it out with a chuckle.

"I'm curious. After killing me, what is it you're planning on doing next?" he snarled.

She burst out of the room—straight into a crew of skeletal pirates.

"Aahh!"

Swabbing the deck, manning the helm, securing the rigging—they were all rotting corpses. Screaming, she tripped into a lower section—onto a sheet with which the pirates flung her several times before another pirate swung down and grabbed her in midair. She screamed once more into his face.

When they came to the ground, Colina broke into a run, putting the helm between her and the skeleton. With a decisive jerk, she pulled at the wheel, nearly decapitating the pirate.

He merely straightened his head and snarled at her.

She ran yet again, right under the stairs, daring to take a breath.

_Chiieeeee!_

"Aaaahhh!" she yelled.

Even the monkey was a mass of rotting flesh and bones, dangling by its tail and holding the Millennium Ring. She ran to go into the captain's quarters and ran directly into Yami-Malik's arms.

"Look!" he sneered, turning her. "The moonlight shows us for who we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead!"

He turned her around, several veins working under his manic eyes.

"For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died!"

He stepped forward.

"I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face or the spray of the sea…"

He held a hand to where Colina had stepped out into the light and it was stripped of living flesh, muscle, and youth.

"…or even the warmth of a woman's flesh," he finished dolefully. He then stepped into the full light of the moon and his entire face decayed in a grotesque form of fast-forward.

"You had best start believing in ghost stories, my dear. You're in one!"

He uncorked a bottle of wine and took a heavy swig from it. The wine was visible through his rotted chest. Colina looked on in horror for a moment, then ran past him.

Smashing the bottle on the side of the doorframe, Yami-Malik turned on his heel and slammed the doors shut.

"Ahahahahah!"

The other pirates joined in on his laughter.

"What are you lookin' at? Back to work!" he spat.

"You heard the cap'n, back to work!" Keith added.

Meanwhile, Colina was curled in a corner of the cabin, her face horrorstruck.

_I need to get out of here!_ She thought desperately. _And quickly!_

_

* * *

_

R and R pretty please! And sorry for the wait again! It was unneccesary and mean...


End file.
